Guilty Pleasure
by deomniallyd
Summary: ROSE/LOVEJOY is my guilty pleasure. It's really self explanatory, it takes place on the Carpathia after Titanic sinks. If you like couples that are too "out there" to even be a thing, you'll probably like this...maybe.


**A/N: This is 100% a result of my guilty pleasures. I LOVE Jack/Rose but I'd also hardcore ship Rose/Lovejoy if things didn't work out with the first choice... THIS IS CLEAN I SWEAR. :P**

**James Cameron owns the characters, I'm simply having fun with them.**

* * *

_April 15th 1912, RMS Carpathia bound for New York Harbor_

17 year old Rose DeWitt Bukater was crushed. Sure that she'd never love again, she wrapped herself in layers of blankets, and cried herself into a deep sleep on one of the benches on the steerage deck.

Jack Dawson, the adventurous 20 year old travelling artist with shaggy sandy blonde hair and mesmerizing seafoam eyes, had been her one true love. She'd been absolutely certain that he was her one and only soulmate, and now he was gone forever at the bottom of the freezing Northern Atlantic Ocean.

Rose couldn't care less about her expensive dresses, fine jewels, or even her precious Picasso paintings. All she wanted was for Jack to come to her, wake her gently, and tell her that this whole tragic ordeal was nothing more than a nightmare.

"Miss Rose...Miss Rose...Miss DeWitt Bukater?" a man was speaking softly from far far away, yet he seemed to be close at the same time, because Rose could feel his breath against her neck. Still, she did not stir.

"Oh please Miss...a sign...any sign. Are you still breathing Miss?" his voice was authoritative, yet gently concerned. Figuring it was either a crew member or medical specialist, she opened her left eye just a crack and blinked in the bright sunshine.

In doing so, she was greeted by a shocking realization. The man before her was no doctor, and he was no crew member either. He was Spicer Lovejoy, Cal's valet. Rose groaned "Oh shit it's you."

"No no no, you're mistaken Miss. I'm not here to bring you back to Mr. Hockley. Your mother just wants to know if your alive," Lovejoy explained quickly.

"Well you can tell her that I drowned then," Rose spat, turning away.

"No, she won't force the marriage. The engagement has been broken off. You're free Miss," Lovejoy clarified, he held up his hands defensively.

Rose glanced back at him, confused. "She isn't? But how does she plan to pay off all of father's debts? She'd never lower herself into becoming a seamstress, not even for me..." she mused.

Lovejoy cracked a sly smile. "You didn't hear it from me Miss, but there's word going around that she may have made a different deal with Mr. Nathan. Instead of you marrying Mr. Caledon, your mother is going to marry his father," he explained.

Rose's eyes widened, and she resisted the urge to throw up all over the deck. "What? That's absurd...well no, actually, it's brilliant. Strange, but atleast I don't have to marry Cal now," she said, contemplating this new scenario.

"So are you going to be taking Mr. Dawson's last name when we reach New York? Or could I offer you a different option?" Lovejoy asked after a few seconds.

"Why...?" Rose cocked a suspicious eyebrow. Lovejoy reached out and wiped away more tears that were flowing down her face.

"You know that I've never been married, yes? None of the girls my age ever interested me, I like girls like you Miss DeWitt Bukater; Fiery, sexy, and not afraid to speak her mind. For months I've admired you from afar, and now we're so close, yet so far apart..." Lovejoy backed away, but he held her hand tightly.

Rose's heart fluttered. She was 17 years old, and Lovejoy was 46, it was almost...sinful. Yet she'd always sort of liked Cal's old valet. Besides him chasing around her and Jack, she knew it had been his job and Cal's will, he wasn't really an evil man. She remembered her promise to Jack that she'd go on.

"Rose Lovejoy, it has a nice ring," she commented.

"I thought so, too." Lovejoy grinned, walking closer and tilting his neck.

"This is crazy," Rose said.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense," Lovejoy said.

Those were the exact words spoken by herself and Jack the night before. Unable to resist, she succumbed to the kiss of Spicer Lovejoy, and fell in love all over again.

* * *

A/n: I know it was super short. Someone should totally write a more erotic fic about them. It's seriously my guilty pleasure :P


End file.
